The Party
by jswizzle1213
Summary: So this is a Malex story. Starring Sonny Munroe and Alex Russo. Demena/Semi/Lovez Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. See what happens when Sonny wants to go to Chad Dylan Cooper's party!


"Alex, why don't you want to go?" My best friend, Sonny, whines at me from my mirror, checking herself out, while I lay on my bed.

"I told you, Chad Dylan Pooper is only asking you to go to his stupid preppy party because he wants to get into your pants. We're not cool enough to get invited with outta catch." I try to fight my hardest not to give her what she really wants, but it's too hard with her pouty-kissable lips.

Okay so maybe Sonny is a little more than a friend to me, but that's only in my head. She has no clue what I'd do to those lips if I had free will.

"His name is Chad Dylan Cooper, and I think I'm pretty enough to be invited," She says in almost a whisper. I can't deny that, and that's not even close to what I meant. The popular kids only invite people like Sonny and me because they want something, and I know Chad has always had a small thing for Sonny. Lately he's been more aggressive about it.

"You know that's not what I meant, you are gorgeous, but I don't trust Chad." I try to save myself. I've always protected Sonny. She's always so happy, but fragile. She can be hurt too easily and I would never allow that to happen. I'd kill someone for just making her frown.

"That's why I'm telling you to come with me, if Chad does something you'll be there to protect me." She says this while cuddling up to me, and she knows that I can't say no to her. She thinks it's just because she's my best friend, and I let her think that.

I look into those chocolate pools she calls eyes and I know I've lost. I turn away from her and sigh, "Fine, get dressed." She jumps off my bed fast and smiles that amazing smile.

She obviously knew she was going to win by how fast she picks out her outfit and runs to the bathroom to change. I don't change, I'll just stick with my V-neck and skinny jeans.

Sonny comes out in skin tight pants, i swear they're so tight she would have had to sewn them on, a shirt with a vest, that gives a nice emphasis to her curves (especially her boobs since it shows her cleavage), and a pair of heeled boots.

I don't realize I'm staring until Sonny's in front of me and asks, "Are you ready?"

I know I'm blushing, because I know she could tell I was staring, if she didn't she's a lot more naive then i thought.

We get to a house that has music blasting through it, with teenagers spilling out of it. I park my car across the street and turn to Sonny. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask with hopeful thoughts of her changing her mind, but my hopes are crushed when she gets out of my car. I follow her lead and stay as close behind her as I possibly can when we walk in.

She's already moving her head to the beat of the music playing, shitty music at that. She turns towards me and I can tell how excited she is by the glow in her eyes. If she was going to say anything it's on hold when someone bumps into her and I notice it's Chad.

He looks like a complete douche with his "relaxed" look, that obviously took him hours to complete.

"Hey Sonny, you made it! You look amazing." He says as he looks her from head to toe, making my blood boil. He looks past Sonny seeing me behind her and rolls his eyes. We've always hated each other. I think my reasons are more justified than his.

Throughout the party i don't drink anything and I stay next to Sonny to keep a sober eye on her. While she's been through glasses of whatever Chad keeps giving her, and if she's not drunk yet she definitely is carrying a nice tipsy feeling.

"Sonny, why don't you tell your girlfriend to relax?" Chad asks, slurring his word. Sonny is a little too drunk to answer and giggles instead. I sit quietly, like i have been doing. I won't let Chad Dylan Pooper get the best of me.

Chad pulls Sonny's arm as to move her away from me and whispers something in her ear that makes her choke on whatever she's drinking. She looks from me to him biting her lip and I know it can't be good, but she follows him. Before she can get too far I grab her other arm. "Sonny i think we should get you home." I say forcefully.

Chad rolls his eyes at me and I can tell he's livid. "Alex, I know you have a boys name and everything, but I think Sonny would rather be with a real boy, not some make believe girlfriend."

I've always gotten teased for having a boys name and not being the most girly girl, but I really don't care. I don't like all that girly crap, and unfortunately for Sonny she has been brought into the jokes, but this one was too far. I pull Sonny's arm harder, "Lets go Sonny," I say through my teeth holding back from knocking Chad to the ground.

Sonny pulls away from me and says, "Alex, stop. I'm not going. Just leave me alone. I'm not a kid, just leave me the fuck alone and stop acting like we're together. Got it?" Sonny's never talked to me like this. Actually we never had been mean to each other. We know neither us can handle it. We've also never bought up the fact that people link us together as a couple, we've always been okay with it. At this point I'm so pissed that I hold my hands up in a surrender. "Fine, go with Chad. I'm done."

Chad gives me a smile making sure I know he's won and Sonny follows him up a set of stairs like puppy.

I turn to leave and just as I'm about to walk out I hear two friends talking, "Did you hear Chad's going to get that freaky happy girl naked to take pictures of her. He said he's going to send it to everyone. God I can't wait for that to be everywhere."

That's all I need to hear to turn around and bolt up the steps to find Sonny. I check three rooms before opening the last one and I see Sonny in her bra and panties while Chad had his camera, snapping away as she is discarding clothes.

Before either of them can see me I snatch the camera away from Chad and throw it on the ground smashing it into a million pieces. I make sure to find the memory card and snap it in half. The look on Chad's face is priceless and makes me wish I had my own camera.

They're both too drunk and shocked to talk. So I take this moment and flip Sonny over my shoulder firefighter style and grab the rest of her clothes Before walking out of the house.

By the time I get to my car she starts fighting, but I'm so mad that each time she punches my back I can barely feel it.

I sit her in my passenger seat and strap her in. She tries to hit my face so I grab both of her wrists and say, "Sonny, if you hit me again or act out then I will take physical measures to stop you. I'm not kidding." I look her dead in the eye just so she knows she better listen.

I know I've been so harsh with her and I can tell she's scared, but at least she cuts her crap and sits quietly.

When we get back to my house she's heavily sleeping, so this time I carry her bridal style into my room. Leaving the rest of her clothes in my car.

I lay her on my bed and while she's laying I dress her in her pajamas. I get in mine and lay in bed with her, but as far away from her as possible. I'm still mad at her and would really rather not look at her or feel her right now.

I wake up to Sonny still sleeping. I know she'll wake up with a killer headache. So I go down to my kitchen and make her breakfast, making sure to put two pain killers on her tray with her choice of orange juice, coffee and water.

I enter my room to see Sonny covering her eyes and slightly moaning in pain. I set the tray on her lap and she unshields her eyes to see that it's only me with food. She gives me a weak smile and I keep my expression blank.

She sits up and notices the medicine and takes them with the orange juice.  
She looks at me nervously and asks, "Alex, what happened last night?" I knew we were going to have to talk about it, but just thinking about it pisses me off.

It's so hard to stay mad her, but for my own safety I need to do it. I won't let her win this time. "What's the last thing you remember?" I and ask with ice attached to my voice.

She looks down at her hands while her fingers pick at her nails. I can tell the last thing she remembers isn't anything good. "I remember Chad asking me to go upstairs with him, then me yelling at you." Her voice is soft and scared at this point.

"You don't remember practically stripping for Chad as he took pictures of your body?" I ask and she automatically brings her hands to her chest as if she's exposed right now.

She shakes her head and I see tears forming in her eyes. Her breaking down brings me to break. I move the tray off her lap and sit next to her with my arms wrapped around her.  
"It's okay, I stopped him before you got to take off your bra and underwear, and I broke his camera so even the pictures he did take stay unseen."

She looks at me confused. "But I remember you leaving after I yelled at you, at least I think I do." I kiss the top of her head and say, "I was going to, but then I heard two kids talking about Pooper planning to take pictures of you, so I turned around. I couldn't let him do that."

She turns towards me and wraps her arms around my neck. "Alex, I don't know what I'd do with output. I'm so sorry I was so mean." I can tell at this point she has let her tears start to free fall.

I pull away and wipe her tears. "It's okay, everything's okay." She jerks her head away from my hands and this time I'm confused. She seems mad, but she has no reason to be mad at me, hell I just saved her from everyone looking at what she has going on.

"No it's not okay, that was completely selfish of me and I can't believe i did that," she almost yells at me. I hold her again trying to settle her down. "Sonny, it's fine. You were drunk, it happens."

She looks at me in the eyes and I can see an emotion I've never seen in her eyes before and it scares me. "Alex, I can't do this any more. I can't keep doing this!" I back away from her afraid might swing at me, but instead she grabs my face and pulls me in so our lips meet. Her lips move against mine like we've done this a million times before.

She pulls away and I really wish she didn't. "I wanted to go last night so I could see how badly I wanted that. To see if maybe I could be with a guy to see if my feelings for you are true, or if it's all in my head. I can't hide it and I realize I do want you. I know you may not want me and I totally understand that, but-" instead of letting her finish and put herself more down I kiss her and let my body weight pin her to my bed.

This time neither of us pull apart, letting everything happen so naturally.

A.N: I was bored so I wrote this. Let me know what you guys think? Any review I'd appreciate! Thank you :)


End file.
